


Pancakes

by kihyunnied



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, OT4, Parent AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic AU, i'll tag on the way, jookyun are like 9 years old here, jookyun are their sons, kiho, kiho are parent, married kiho, ok i'll stop now sorry, shin changkyun, shin jooheon, shin kihyun, so is it shin kihyun now? or.., the shin family, the shins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok's weekend routine with their sons, Jooheon and Changkyun.





	Pancakes

  
The sun illuminated the room in streaks of gold, overlapping against the furniture in the room. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open, a habit that strikes him at 7am. It was peaceful and quiet with his husband’s forehead against him, still sound asleep as if there was no single cruelty in the world, but, they both knew how cruel the world exactly was. Being adults, they’ve encountered countless difficulties and rugged paths but somehow in Hoseok’s arms, Kihyun doesn’t feel so terrified.  
  
He was just about to drift off to slumber again when soft padding of feet made him open his eyes. The door to their bedroom swung open and not a second later, two kids jumped on him and Hoseok.  
  
“Wake up!!” they screamed in unison, causing Hoseok to startle awake just in time to catch the small body diving against his chest.  
  
“J–Jooheon,” Hoseok groaned, holding the boy still before he rolls off the bed. “Wake up!” Jooheon screams again, jumping on Hoseok’s abdomen. He was always so loud and hyper.  
  
“Are you awake?” the other boy asks, crawling up to Kihyun and snuggling against him. Jooheon’s younger brother on the other hand, Changkyun, was gentle. “I’m awake sweetie,” Kihyun chuckles, stroking the bangs off his son’s beautiful eyes.  
  
Jooheon and Changkyun were twins and Kihyun and Hoseok adopted them three months after they got married. They raised them together perfectly.  
  
“I’m hungry, can we cook pancakes?” Changkyun suggests, laughing softly when Jooheon accidentally kneed Hoseok on the neck. “Sure, just let your daddy and I wash up,” Kihyun sits up with Changkyun in his arms.  
  
“Jooheonie, stop. Daddy needs to–” Hoseok was cut short, Jooheon’s fist somehow lunging its way up his mouth.  
  
Their mornings are always like this especially on weekends where Hoseok didn’t have to wake up so early to get to work and where Kihyun doesn’t have to wake up extra early to prepare three different lunch boxes. Hoseok works as a song producer at a music company while Kihyun gave up his nursing career to focus on being a housewife or in his case; a househusband.  
  
Jooheon and Changkyun are both first grade elementary students. Jooheon’s personality is very different compared to his brother. Jooheon is hyper, rebellious, loud, a trickster and he hates losing more than anything while Changkyun is the quiet type, he’s shy, humble and he loves to read books with Kihyun. The contrast between their personalities reminds Kihyun and Hoseok of their own contrast and it warms them up. Jooheon’s personality was like Kihyun’s when he was his age while Changkyun’s was like Hoseok’s.  


❀ ✿ ❁

  
Hoseok stands in front of the mirror, narrowing his eyes at his reflection and pursing his lips.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kihyun then walks in, giggling at his silly expression before using the toilet, not caring if Hoseok’s in here too.  
  
“I hate shaving but I hate stubbles too,” Hoseok looks at his lover through the mirror. He was holding on a shaving razor with foam over his chin and cheeks.  
  
Kihyun rolls his eyes, washing his palms. Hoseok was so complicated sometimes. He snatches the razor from Hoseok’s grip and turns him towards him. He places a warm hand on the older male’s neck and very gently starts gliding the razor where foam covered skin.  
  
“I bought this razor brand because I heard it’s easier to use,” Kihyun says, carefully going under his nose. Hoseok was so clumsy sometimes that him using a anything sharp makes Kihyun panic with worry.  
  
He glides the razor across the last stripe of foam before wetting a face towel and wiping away any excess foam. “There, all clean!” he grins at his work, somehow proud before throwing his arms around his husband and giving him a long kiss on the lips. “Kissing doesn’t hurt anymore,” he teases. “Hey!” Hoseok feigns hurt, his arms around the latter’s slim waist. “My stubble wasn’t that bad,”  
  
“Baby, I had rash on my lip for a week,”  
  
“Don’t blame my stubble for your allergic reactions!” Hoseok puffs his cheeks causing Kihyun to laugh and they lean again for a quick kiss before pulling away because Jooheon is yelling in the living room that he’s hungry.  


❀ ✿ ❁

“Sweetie, don’t touch that it’s hot,” Kihyun scolds slightly and scoops Jooheon up in his arms before his tiny hands could reach for the stove fire. “Here, make the batter with your daddy,” Jooheon reaches for Hoseok who perched him on his hip while Kihyun makes sure Changkyun doesn’t go near the fire. He doesn’t know why but the twins are always so attracted to fire burning. Changkyun once burned his finger when they went out camping because he said he could have sworn there were fairies dancing around the pit and he just wanted to hold their hands but Hoseok insisted that they were just sparks from the fire and that fairies don’t exist and Kihyun slaps his shoulder telling him not to ruin the child’s imagination. The twins imagination are interesting when it doesn’t require them to get hurt.  
  
“Dad, can I put the butter in the pan?” Changkyun tugs at Kihyun’s apron and stretches his arms up towards him. Kihyun, of course, can’t say no so he squats down and lifts his son up. He perched him up on his waist and gave him the bowl of two small cubes of butter. Changkyun clapped twice before carefully dropping the cubes into the pan, squealing in delight as they melt. “Burn butter burn!” he cheered, catching Kihyun by surprize but ended up laughing. He wonders if Changkyun learned that from his brother.  
  
“Dad look! Daddy and I made the batter!” Jooheon reaches over Hoseok’s shoulder to tug at Kihyun’s shirt.  
  
“That looks perfect, sweetie,” Kihyun praises and puts Changkyun down who pads next to Hoseok, standing on his tiptoes and tries to peek at what they made. Hoseok squats down and scoops him up with one arm, perching him on his other hip.  
  
Kihyun takes the bowl and steadies the stove before pouring the batter in. Without thinking, he empties the whole batter onto the first batch. “Oops,” he chuckles flatly.  
  
“The pancake’s going to be fat!” Jooheon and Changkyun gasps and Hoseok laughs at his husband’s adorable mistake. “We’ll just share one fat pancake,” he calms his kids down, pressing his nose against their foreheads. It was an action the can calm the kids down in almost any situation whether it’s because of an insect in the house or because of the thunderstorm raging outside their windows. “My mistake,” Kihyun clicks his tongue, fake sobbing. 

❀ ✿ ❁

  
Jooheon and Changkyun refuses to leave Hoseok’s lap even when Kihyun finished transferring the pancake, that looks about like 10 pancakes in one, from the pan to a serving plate.

  
“Kids, your daddy needs to eat too,” Kihyun chuckles as he sits down beside his lover. Both of Hoseok’s arms are occupied, holding the kids in place before they fall off.  
  
“Okay!” Changkyun obediently hops off after receiving a peck from Hoseok. He pads to a chair and waits for Kihyun to lift him up on it, kneeling on the chair because he’s too short too sit on it.  
  
“Jooheonie, sweetie, you too,” Kihyun pats the empty chair beside Changkyun but said name pouts and buries his face against the crook of his father’s neck. “No, I wanna sit with daddy!” he whines.  
  
“It’s okay babe, I got him,” Hoseok assures and Kihyun smiles fondly before cutting up a small portion of the enormous pancake for Changkyun and Jooheon.  
  
They ate as a family with Jooheon pouring too much chocolate syrup on Hoseok’s pancake because he mistook it as his and with Changkyun feeding Kihyun a piece of his pancake with the sweetest smile.  
  
Mornings like this is when they feel calm and relaxed without the stress of work and reality waiting outside their door.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't going to post this because I forgot lmao but I was scrolling through my folder of unfinished Kiho fanfics and saw this. It was actually already done but it had grammar errors. I proof read them before posting, hopefully I didn't miss any~ Thank you for reading (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) Please comment because I love reading what people thought of my stories whether it's negative or positive ♡


End file.
